


What He Needs

by Semoka



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: "What a terrifying thing, Jaskier thinks idly. To have this amount of power over someone this powerful."-I promised smut at 100 followers on tumblr and i intend to deliver
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 708





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to stay on tumblr, but I've never written smut before so I wanted to throw it on here as well!! Enjoy the filth, guys.

Jaskier had learned many things, following Geralt these long years. He knows more about any given monster than the average human. He can mix up a few simple healing remedies and potions to work on a Witcher. He knows how to twist and wind words along a melody to have entire towns singing.

He learns a lot of things about Geralt too. How to distinguish meaning from the hums and curses. When the man needs a distraction and when he needs peace and quiet. How to bring him to his knees and make him beg.

It was awkward the first time, as most things are. Geralt wasn’t used to giving his control up and they hadn’t built to a level where the witcher was comfortable being vulnerable around his bard.

Now, though, after a decade of inns and bedrolls…

They’ve settled in for the night in a clearing in the woods about a mile off the path they were following to the next town. The campfire is burning bright and warm. Jaskier is wrapped in Geralt’s cloak and leaning against him, babbling some nonsense or another. The witcher’s arm is a solid comfort.

When the bard goes silent, Geralt tenses. He knows he’s up to something.

Jaskier slides his hand up Geralt’s back with a feather-light touch. When his fingers tangle in white hair, the witcher’s head automatically tilts back to meet them. The grip tightens in reward, not punishment. 

Jaskier stands to be in front of Geralt and lets the cloak fall behind him, keeping his grip tight on Geralt’s hair. Golden eyes stay locked on blue as his other hand comes up and ever so gently wraps around his Witcher’s neck.

 _What a terrifying thing,_ Jaskier thinks idly. _To have this amount of power over someone this powerful._

A low impatient growl comes out of Geralt’s throat and Jaskier grins. With a shove, he has Geralt on his back on the ground. The hand on his throat moves to press on his sternum and the hand in his hair now is planted next to his head, holding Jaskier to hover above him.

“Now, now,” The bard purrs. “We’ll have none of that.” His hand slides down Geralt’s body, making his skin feel like it was on fire. He takes off Geralt’s belt with one hand and practiced ease, smirking at the way the witcher’s cock jumps at the sight of a belt in his hand. He raises a teasing eyebrow and Geralt matches it, unashamed. 

“Not tonight, if you’re good.” Jaskier throws it to the side.

“And if I’m bad?” Geralt asks, rolling his hips up to grind against Jaskier’s ass. In lieu of an answer, Jaskier drags his nails down his stomach making him hiss in pleasure and pain. 

“You can be good for me though, can’t you?” His voice is low and breathy as he finally, _finally_ , lets Geralt’s cock free of his trousers. _“The big bad witcher, who begs his bard in the night…_ ” He sings, nipping at the spot just below Geralt’s ear.

“I don’t beg.” Geralt growls out. Jaskier smirks. _The waltz begins…_

“You will.” 

Agonizingly slowly, he fists his hand around the witcher’s cock. It’s already leaking, hard and wanting. Geralt digs his head into the ground below him and bites his lip in an effort to keep his noises at bay. Jaskier tsks against Geralt’s neck. _That wouldn’t do._

He speeds up his hand at the same time he bites down where neck meets shoulder. Geralt lets out a low groan from deep in his throat, eyes fluttering shut. _Better._

Jaskier kisses over the mark he’s left on his witcher with a grin. He feels Geralt getting close. Hears it in the heavy breathing. Smells it in the sweat.

And he completely lifts himself off of Geralt, hovering above him without touching an inch of skin.

Geralt lets out a louder groan this time. “Don’t tease me, Jaskier, fuck.” He pants. His hips make small movements of their own accord, desperate. 

“If you want something, _witcher_ , you have to ask for it.” Jaskier explains, unrelenting and smug. 

Geralt could grab him and push him down. Could take what he wants without needing to ask. He could grab Jaskier by the hair and fuck his mouth until he cried. Not like he hadn’t done it before. Jaskier knows he won’t, though. Knows he needs this, this submission. This give and take of control.

There’s silence.

Then quietly, “Please.”

“Louder.”

_“Please.”_

“Please, what?” Jaskier demands, blue eyes darkening. He wasn’t going to make this easy. Not because he’s cruel, but because Geralt doesn’t need easy.

“ _Please_ , Jaskier, _fuck_!” Geralt begs. Begs, looking Jaskier in the eyes with pure desire and need.

Maybe just this once, he can have easy.

“As you wish.” Jaskier relents, but his eyes remain dark. “But you’re going to cum rubbing yourself off against my leg like a dog, all because you couldn’t say the words.” 

Or not.

Jaskier pushes himself up to be sitting back on his feet, pulling Geralt by the hair to follow him. He pushes the witcher to straddle his thigh with a firm grip on his hip. Geralt doesn’t dare begin to move, every muscle in his body pulled tight as a bow.

“So good for me,” Jaskier murmurs. “Get yourself off, darling.”

Given permission, Geralt grinds down against his thigh without hesitation. He doesn’t waste time teasing himself or putting on a show, too desperate for it. Jaskier keeps a tight hold on his hair that tugs so nicely every time he pulls away from it. Within minutes, he’s coming against Jaskier’s still clothed thigh, back arched and mouth hung open in a loud whine. 

Instantly, Jaskier pressing Geralt’s face to his shoulder and holds him close. “So good for me, Geralt.” He praises, kissing his head. “You did so wonderfully. Looked so beautiful, giving me that. Begging like that. So good for me.” 

Geralt basks in the praise as he catches his breath and comes down from whatever clouds Jaskier always manages to send him into. When he feels like he’s entirely there again, he looks up. 

“Hello there, gorgeous,” Jaskier teases with a hint of concern. “Back with us?”

Geralt hmms, then lets himself fall more firmly into his bard, knocking them both to the ground so he can lay on top of him. “No.” He grunts. 

Jaskier wheezes at the loss of air garnered by a 200-pound witcher on top of him but doesn’t make Geralt move. They lay there in calm and quiet silence for several long minutes. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt starts, suddenly.

“Yes, love?” 

“You didn’t…” He trails off. Jaskier turns red and it was his turn to hide his face. He mutters something against Geralt’s hair.

“What was that?” 

“Well, you see. You looked so good, begging me like that. Rutting against my thigh like a bitch in heat-” Oh, if looks could kill. “That I…didn’t…need much touch.” Jaskier finishes.

“You came in your pants like a schoolboy is what you’re saying.” Geralt taunts and Jaskier sputters and Geralt laughs and Jaskier grins. 

They go to sleep that night wrapped in each other. Geralt sleeps like a rock with Jaskier’s face pressed against his chest, warm and content. He comments on having “a better night’s rest than usual” and Jaskier beams.

“Always happy to help, my dear witcher.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're following me on tumblr (@geralthastwohands) then thank you so much for 100 followers!! You guys make me wanna write more ;P
> 
> If you're not following me yet, go check me out! I post a lot more drabbles and fanfics there than I do here, plus I post random brainstorms of au ideas and take requests.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
